William Afton
Purple Guy= (also known as Purple Man and The Murderer) is the fan-given name for a recurring character in both Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and 3. He was the murderer of the five missing children mentioned in the first game, but could have possibly killed more, as seen from the minigames in the second game. He only appears in the Death Minigames of the second game and the Minigames of the third game, but his role in the story is pivotal. Appearance Purple Guy is represented in the games as a deep purple-colored sprite the size and shape of a grown man. This sprite changes slightly between each minigame. It isn't until Five Nights at Freddy's 3 that he retains a consistent appearance, undetailed as it may be, though he has expressive eyes and a mouth that easily conveys his emotional state. The only instance in which Purple Guy shows any more detail than this is during the "You can't" version of the SAVETHEM Death Minigame, in which he wears a yellow symbol on his chest that resembles a badge, glowing white eyes and noticeably has a hunchback. He also holds an unidentified purple object. Object Speculation There is quite a bit of fan speculation about the mysterious object Purple Guy holds. Followers of the Phone Purple Guy theory claim the object to be a phone, but others argue this is unlikely as cordless phones did not exist during the game's setting. Others believe it to be a weapon, as it is used to attack (and seemingly destroy) Freddy Fazbear. Some fans believe it was some sort of tool used while hacking into the animatronic's facial recognition systems, but are unspecific as to exactly what the tool is and how it aids in hacking. Some assume it is just his hand in a beckoning stance, as it is the same color as his body. Personality Because Purple Guy does not speak nor have a role outside of minigames, his story is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's, the players have discovered much hidden information about Purple Guy. Purple Guy is the confirmed murderer of the five children that sparked the downfall of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and started the chain of events that leads players through the series. Judging by his actions and appearance within the minigames, Purple Guy is cruel and uncaring, taking sadistic pleasure in his crimes with a smile. It isn't until he is confronted by the ghosts of the five kids that he shows any other emotion - cowardice. His motives are unknown, but deliberate. History Most of the minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 show Purple Guy committing the murders of the missing children. In one case, he arrives at the restaurant after hours and attacks Freddy. In Five Nights At Freddy's 3, he attacks all of the original animatronics (excluding Golden Freddy) and dismantles them. In that same night, the five ghosts of the dead children corner him in a room. Panicking and fearing for his life, Purple Guy tried to trick the ghosts by hiding inside Springtrap's suit. However, as he laughs at the ghosts, thinking that his plan has worked, the suit malfunctions and brutally kills him as the springs and gears slice and crush him to death. His corpse is still inside Springtrap, even 30 years later when the new Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction was being built. Trivia *Fans have assumed that Purple Guy and Phone Guy are the same person since they both like Foxy (as evident by the fact that Purple Guy appears next to Pirate Cove in the Foxy Minigame), are afraid of ghosts and The Puppet, and both (seemingly) use a phone. Purple Guy also has a badge, indicating that he's a security guard, which Phone Guy once was as well. **However, this is made unlikely with the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, where it was shown that Purple Guy was killed by being in Springtrap, whereas Phone Guy knew how dangerous the Springtrap suit was and likely wouldn't have wore it and he had died before the Purple Guy did in Five Nights at Freddy's. This is added on to the fact that it is assumed Phone Guy met his end at the hands of the animatronics during the Night 4 phone call, while Purple Guy is killed climbing into the Springtrap suit after being cornered by the ghosts of the five children that he murdered. *As Purple Guy died inside Springtrap, it is theorized that the latter is haunted by his soul. This could also explain Springtrap's twitching, and similarly to the other animatronics, it would go some way toward explaining his aggressive nature. This could also elaborate the reason behind Springtrap's human-like movements. *Occasionally, when the game starts up, one of three images may appear of Springtrap revealing the Purple Guy's rotting corpse inside of him, similarly to the eyeless Bonnie screen from the first game and the eyeless screens from the second game. **Upon analyzing the three images that can rarely appear when starting a night, it can be seen that Springtrap had no animatronic eyes, but instead has human eyes, though they could be Springtrap's eyes and were simply jammed into Purple Guy's skull when the spring locks failed. This can be supported by the fact that Springtrap's eyes glow, a trait not usually found in human eyes. However, Springtrap's eyes may actually be lodged behind Purple Guy's eyeballs, causing them to glow, as he was pierced by the animatronic's mechanisms. **Part of Purple Guy's lower jaw can also briefly be seen in Springtrap's right-side jumpscare, and while he is in sight on CAM 15. *With assorted parts of his flesh visible, Purple Guy is the second human character to make any sort of physical appearance, after Mike Schmidt (as his eyes and teeth are visible in the game over screen in the first game). **With these visible parts of his body, some discerning features are visible in Purple Guy, such as a cleft chin. *Despite having no reason to do so, the Purple Guy returned to the pizzeria after its closure in order to dismantle the animatronics left inside the building. This could mean he was paranoid about the animatronics' erratic behaviour, and was afraid that they would come after him. It is also possible that he destroyed the animatronics to dispose of any potential evidence against him. |-|Images= Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay Purple Person.png|Purple Guy as he appears in the Take Cake to the Children and Foxy minigames. Purple man.png|Purple Guy as he appears in SAVETHEM. Purple Car.png|Purple Guy's car. RUN FREDDY HOLY SHIT FREDDY FASTBEAR.PNG|Purple Guy chasing Freddy in SAVETHEM. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay Purple Guy Walk South Gif.gif|Purple Guy walking. Purple Guy Walk West Gif.gif|Purple Guy attacking the animatronics during the end-of-night minigames. Purple Guy Attack Gif.gif|Purple Guy panicking. Purple Guy Charge Gif.gif|Purple Guy preparing to enter the Springtrap suit. 472.png|Purple Guy inside the Springtrap suit before he stands up. Purple Guy Death Gif 1.gif|Once he enters the suit... Purple Guy Death Gif 2.gif|...something goes horribly wrong... Purple Guy Death Gif 3.gif|...and Purple Guy meets his imminent fate. Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo1 1280.jpg|Purple Guy, the ghosts of the five children, and the Springtrap suit. Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo2 1280.png|Purple Guy's tragic end. Miscellaneous 225.png|Note the corpse inside of the Springtrap suit. 228.png|More of the corpse can be seen here. 252.png|Springtrap rips his head off, almost completely revealing Purple Guy's head. Videos FNAF2 You Can't...|SAVETHEM Variant where the Purple Guy attacks Freddy. EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game Take Cake To The Children!|Take cake to the children. EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game GET READY!|Foxy minigame. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 PURPLE MAN Death Minigame! FNAF 3 Secret Easter Egg (2015) FNAF 3 PURPLE MAN Secret Night 5 MINIGAME! FNAF 3 PURPLE GUY IS DEAD!! Night 5 ENDING "Kill Springtrap" Death Minigame (HD) Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Plot